The Girl with the Blue Tunic
by Ciaran Daughter of Athena
Summary: A girl named Sabrina falls through a portal to a different dimension.
1. Chapter 1

There are many things in this world which cannot be explained.  
This is one of them.  
There are many worlds, each of them having people who are the same in spirit, but maybe not in name or looks. But if people find the portals, they can find themselves.  
These stories are about those people.

Sabrina was curious. She could see a circle of swirling colors at the side of the village, but when she asked what it was people blinked and said "What colors?" and sent her to "do something useful- and don't tell stories!" Yes, don't tell stories was something everyone told her. Don't tell lies. But she had seen it... She reached into the sash of her tunic and drew out a pocketknife. She pulled out a rather dull blade and sighed. She wished she had the money to buy a new one. She had found this one by the road, probably dropped by a peddler or rich boy. Rich boys were horrible, and she hoped it had been from one. Sabrina's dark purple eyes flashed as she spotted it- the rope that held up a magical wall. It was buried in grass, but if you tried to step over it you couldn't. So the people in the village had dismissed it as the work of a witch or a sorcerer and let it be. But Sabrina wanted to see what the swirling colors were. So she sawed at the rope, slowly parting the strings and cutting it. People all around felt a whoosh, as if the wind was getting angry. They thought it was just that and went back to whatever they were doing. Sabrina stepped over the severed rope and almost into the swirling lights and colors. Tentatively she reached out a hand. It disappeared into the circle. She drew it back hastily. Then she went back to her little hut.  
Sabrina was an orphan, found in the village when she was four. She had the look of someone who had seen thing no person that young should see, and she had those deep purple eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. So they took care of her until she was seven, when she had been turned out and told to find her own way. So she had built a hut from adobe and sticks and rocks, and it was enough for her. She never complained, and her long black hair was always brushed, so people knew she could take care of herself. When she got to her hut, she grabbed a small satchel and filled it with food, clothing, and a piece of canvas for shelter. She was going through the colorful circle, whatever it was, and was going to brave what was behind it.  
Sabrina took a deep breath. She jumped through. At first it felt like she was being shot down a tunnel. Then she felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. Then she landed on cool moss and heard a voice saying "Who are _you_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina looked up and saw a girl's face looking worriedly at her. "I'm Sabrina," she said. "Who are you?" The person said, "My name is Misty." Another girl pushed her way into view. "Annie, this is Sabrina," said Misty. "I think she just came through a portal." Sabrina rubbed her head. It _hurt_. She looked at the girls with very wide eyes. "What just happened? What's a portal? Where am I?" Annie answered, "Calm down, calm down. You probably went through a portal, which is like a magical thing that transports you somewhere else. You're in the forest." "Which forest?" Misty shrugged. "We don't really know. Why are you wearing a tunic?" Sabrina sat up on her elbows and looked at her clothes. "That's what everyone wears... except most girls, who wear dresses." Misty's eyes steadily grew until they looked like they were going to explode. "Um, one second." She pulled Annie over to a tree. Sabrina could barely hear them, even though she had very good hearing. "Annie, I think she's from the past! I mean the tunic and shoes and everything. " Annie's voice came next. "I think so, I mean she doesn't seem to know what my flashlight is, I caught her looking at it, and I really agree with you." Then their whispers got quieter until Sabrina couldn't hear. Then they came back. "Sabrina, what year was it when you came here?" Sabrina gave it some thought. "I don't really know... 1461? Yes, I was born 4 years before the war that lasted a hundred years ended." Annie and Misty shared startled looks. "Sabrina- you're from the past. This is 2011."  
Sabrina looked startled. Then she shook her head. "This... can't be..." She put her head in her hands. Her head was spinning. She rationalized that she had never liked her time anyway. The village boys threw rocks at her, and the women had avoided her altogether. The men just acted as if she wasn't there. So it was good that she was here... was it? She decided to tell Misty and Annie all of what had happened. When she finished, Misty and Annie were astonished again. "You...saw the portal? The only way you can do that is to have made it! Or... but no, it can't be... the only other way to see it is if you have psychic powers." Sabrina asked after a long pause, "Is this a joke?" "No, Sabi. We have powers too." Misty drew something in the ground and an apple appeared in her hand. She took a bite. "Not bad. You see, Sabi, magic is real. You must have psychic." Sabrina didn't know what to think of the nickname. She decided she liked it. "So... what does Annie do?" Annie shrugged. "I'm ice," she answered. "We should probably camp for the night. It's starting to get dark, and I think Sabi's had enough to think about today. We'll tell her the rest tomorrow."  
Sabrina stretched. Sleeping on the ground was a thing she had to do a lot, but that didn't stop the cramps. She waited for the other two to get up by meditating. She had picked it up from a monk who had traveled through the village and taken a liking to her. His name was Francis. When Misty and Annie finally got up she could hear them talking, and she opened her eyes. "You're awake already? Wow," said Annie. "Um, Misty, Annie? What's 'the rest' of the story?" Misty and Annie looked at each other. "Er... Sabi? We're... kinda... wanted by the most powerful man in the world..." Sabrina shrugged. "So what?" They stared. "'So what' what? We're in danger every second of the day! By staying with us you'd be endangered too!" Sabrina cocked her head slightly. "Once I was wanted by the Guard for not living with parents while underage. They caught me, but somehow the next morning the bars of the prison were smoldering and open. That's when people started avoiding me. They thought I was some sort of dark witch." Misty and Annie were taken aback. "Oh... Well then, are you coming with us? You'll have to help us find food and shelter and stuff." Sabrina smiled for the first time since they had found her. "Do you have a bow?" Misty grinned mischievously. "That can easily be remedied."


End file.
